


Менетий

by mari5787



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Может ли он доверять женщине, которая носит лицо его бывшей возлюбленной? Кайден находит ответ.Работа является переводом menoetius by Dandy in the Aspichttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/9063507/1/menoetius
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Менетий

**Один**

Шепард появляется из дверей лифта.

Ее челюсть плотно сжата, очерчивая острые углы лица. Она не выглядит взволнованной. Ее волосы ровно лежат волосок к волоску. Оружие крепко закреплено за спиной. Пистолет направлен на него, а омни-инструмент светится на руке. Оранжевый отражается в ее глазах, и он думает, я тебя больше не знаю.

− Отойди в сторону, Кайден, − говорит она, но он не может. Он не станет.

Здесь Цербер. И здесь Шепард. Так же как и на Марсе, в то время как солдатам Альянса стреляли в голову.

В последнее время она была с ним такой отстраненной. Немногословной и безразличной в больнице.

Она сказала, что не должна ничего ему объяснять. Она сделала то, что должна была сделать.

Джейн всегда владела собой, была собранной. Но сейчас он видит в ее лице что-то другое рядом с ее обычными эмоциями. Он видит незнакомку. Предательницу.

Удина показывает ему отснятый видеоролик о том, как она убивает советника саларианцев.

Это не та женщина, которую он знал. Не та, которую он целовал. Не та, которую он любил.

Она шагает вперед, ее пистолет нацелен на Удину, оружие СУЗИ и Джеймса нацелено на Кайдена.

Она даже не смотрит на него, ее взгляд − твердый и смертоносный − устремлен на Удину. Он ей никогда не нравился.

Совет его ответственность. Он должен контролировать ситуацию. У него есть долг. Она не та Шепард, которую он знал. Она не Джейн.

Джейн объяснила бы. Джейн не стала бы работать на Цербер. Джейн не солгала бы ему.

Она не Джейн.

Кайден принимает решение.

Он нажимает на курок. Он хороший стрелок. Всегда был. Пуля изящно находит свой след прямо между ее глаз. Она валится на пол, мертвая прежде, чем успевает сделать выстрел.

Джеймс и СУЗИ даже не стреляют в него. Они слишком шокированы.

Удина поворачивается и стреляет Кайдену в спину, и последнее, что он видит, − это красивые светлые глаза Джейн, безразлично глядящие на него. Он слышит выстрелы и больше ничего не чувствует.

**Два**

Через две недели он просыпается, и ему говорят правду Хэкетт и командир Бейли. Она не работала на Цербер. Удина был предателем.

Удина также успел убить советника азари и сделать удачный выстрел в Джеймса, прежде чем СУЗИ подстрелила его. Джеймс лежит в коме дальше по коридору. Не стоило просыпаться.

Он убил ее без причины. Его недоверие убило ее.

Ему не предъявляют обвинений. Технически, он просто следовал приказам Совета. У него были разумные основания для сомнений. Ситуация была ужасной. Сейчас, чёрт возьми, нужны все солдаты и офицеры, которые у них есть в этой войне.

Казнь или тюремное заключение просто лишило бы их военных активов.

Андерсон дает понять, что если бы он был там, если бы не застрял на Земле, он бы сам всадил пулю в Кайдена. И к черту приказы.

Его понижают на три звания, и он знает, что его карьера закончилась.

Ему все равно.

По его мнению, все и так кончено.

**Три**

Он участвует в штурме Лондона, потому что он отличный боец, который умеет усердно работать. Его поставили ответственным за небольшое подразделение, несмотря на то, что все ненавидят его.

Убийца Шепард.

Он единственный, кто попадает в «Луч».

Джейн ждет его.

Он спрашивает ее:

− Почему?

Она говорит ему выбирать.

Он умоляет:

− Прости.

Она не отвечает. Не реагирует, когда он пытается обнять ее, пытается заставить поговорить с ним, пытается превратить ИИ в ее призрак.

Ее голос говорит ему, что она приняла эту форму, только чтобы взаимодействовать с ним, потому что этот образ был в его голове.

− Джейн, − умоляет он. − Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня.

Она вздыхает.

− Рассудок поврежден. Это была ошибка, ты недостоин.

− Я недостоин. Я убил тебя. Я убил тебя. Ты смотрела на меня, и твои глаза были мертвы. Мне так жаль, я люблю тебя.

− Я не она, я − Катализатор. Теперь выбирай, или вы все будете уничтожены.

Он стреляет в трубы, потому что уничтожение − это все, чего он может желать в эти дни.

**Четыре**

Он просыпается. Две недели спустя. Снова.

Его называют героем. Жнецы мертвы.

Ему все равно. Через две недели после того, как его выписывают из больницы, он хватает свой служебный пистолет, фотографию Джейн из омни-инструмента, бутылку виски, запирается в своей маленькой ванной и стреляет себе в голову.

Так же как и в нее.

За секунду до забвения он думает, что может быть она простит его за это.


End file.
